Her Last Resort
by PrimaPrime
Summary: There are two different types of "Last Resorts" in this world. His, and hers. And Impactor still can't get over it.


_"Losing my sight, losing my mind"_  
 _"Wish somebody could tell me I'm fine" - Papa Roach_

Inside Garrus 9's belly, a crummy mech tossed in his sleep. The terrifying quietness that had applied its freezing cold fingers in the long hallways and cells, had setted free the wind's cold hum. The wind was hissing and the temparture plunged as soon as the blood red sky turned deep black. Garrus 9 dived inside its dark loneliness and the clouds around its highest peaks and radars embraced the damaged grey metal. The sad hum of burned and twitching circuitry was the only sound that could be heard from the prisoners' cells, along with the tired guards' footsteps. About twenty heavily armored Autobots were walking in each wing of the Last Resort carrying their guns on their backs. One by one, they were passing from Fortress Maximus' office handing in their long reports. The prison warden was trying to keep his tired optics open, as he had days to recharge fully. The blurry lenses flickered under the bright lights of the ceiling that were keeping him awake and Fortress sighed opening one more datapad.  
The mech raised his head and sat again on his bed leaning on his knees, without knowing any of the above. With his elbows on his knees he opened his bright yellow optics and looked around him searching for the small crack on the wall, that he found last night. The thick fingers of his left arm moved on the scraggly surface groping in order to find the long thin crack. Impactor kept searching and sighed coughing dust from today's fight with the guards. Maybe he shouldn't have attacked the executioner when he passed out of his cell today...  
The old wrecker bowed and felt the concrete relent after a while. He started rubbing it excited with his palm and uncovered the sole hidden source of light in his cell. He looked behind him watching for any guards coming to check on him and opened it at least. No one should ever know about his little secret, as this tinny source of light was his only hope of survival in this prison. The starlight got inside the cell, and formed a sad thin ray. The dust flying inside the room was visible at that region and danced at Impactor's footsteps.

Impactor kneeled down with difficulty and looked through the long hole, gazing at the dark blue sky. He blinked his optics tired and started searching for the stars, the small white holes of the sky's floor. Impactor wondered which God in this universe could have let such a beautiful thing be created on the sky, and not on the ground so everyone could live in it. The little sparkling lights flickered as the grey thick smoke swept away their brightness and the late night dream faded into darkness.

 _He had promised it to her, he couldn't give up on her now_.

The Wrecker sighed bringing back the young Camien's face, that he had left back in Cybertron. The forever young Autobot with the beautiful blue optics and the uneraseable smile from her face. Her thin siluete, her beautiful characteristics and her clever long talks were sweetening Impactor's memories like High Grade Energon every time he brought her in his mind. Her delicate polished armor was shining red with its own unique way, every time Cybetron's night lights were falling on her, while her elegant, careful moves were giving her an ethereal grace.  
Impactor sighed remembering her small white hands getting lost in his, and her warm, hospitable hugs. Her sweet talk that was putting the old Wrecker to sleep every night, sounded like an old beloved song to his audio sensors, and just imagining her red lips moving to the sound of her talk was relaxing him completely. Her cute innocent giggles were jingling like little bells, like a reminder of the piece that used to exist such a long time ago.  
Impactor was separated from the femme many years ago, but they had given a promise, an oath that would keep them together until they get to see each other again. Every single night, no matter how bad the situation was or how tired they were, they would always look up the stars, waiting for their partner to come back. It was a sad habit for both of them, but deep inside their souls, hope had started growing up like a flower, giving them strenght to keep fighting.  
But, for Impactor, this wasn't enough anymore. Sadly, he couldn't know what she was thinking, or if she was willing to stay with him after the distance that they had kept all these long years. Leaning a little bit to the left, he spotted one of the covetable stars and asked himself;

 _Was his conjux endura still looking at the stars with him?_

Thousands of killometres away a yound fembot was lying alone in a large erea that looked like a park. With a calm, faint smile carved on her lips and narrowed optics she was looking at the clear sky. She was resting relaxed on the ground, while the wind was blowing through the trees around her. She had placed her arms crossed on her chest, right over her spark. She was holding an old purple datapad that needed recharge for days now. Somewhere hidden in its files there was the most precious photo she had ever taken, a blurry picture of her sitting next to Impactor. Both of them knew that behind their backs, their hands were bonded in a tight knot. Holding hands was an uncommon habit for Impactor, but with her, it was a surprising pleasure.  
The llightly blowing wind had cleared the dark sky, and the young femme could look at the stars every single night, just like she had promised to do, many years ago.

Back in Garrus 9, the thick layer of fog and dark grey smoke was covering wasn't leaving margins of vision. Only the weak star that Impactor had spotted was barely viewable from his cell, reminding him of her nostalgic appearance. Impactor allowed himself to grin. He was sure that she could see all the stars from where she was.

 _So, she could spot and his sole source of starlight._

He felt as if he had betrayed her, makinf their sole bonding point a small fading star. She could see them all, forever free, but forever away from him. The Wrecker looked sad at the star and goodbyed her with a slow nod whispering "Goodnight".  
He would let her hold the stars for one more night. Either way...

 ** _...the view from the Autobot Mausoleum was always better._**


End file.
